Conventions and Expos
Minecon Minecon is a convention held by Minecraft creator Notch. The convention is all about Minecraft. It is in different locations around the world, and usually sells fast due to the large Minecraft fan base. 'Minecon 2011' Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, and Sly attended Minecon. This was the first time most of them met (Seamus and Max had met prior). There was a small amount of videos uploaded by the Creatures with coverage of the event. However, vide , Kootra,Seananners, and SlyFoxHound at Machinma Realm Panel, Minecon 2011]] os were uploaded from user named KGhaleon of random interactions with the Creatures at Minecon. Machinima Realm Panel Sly and Kootra were a part of the Machinima Realm Panel along with CaptainSparklez, ChimneySwift, and Seananners answering questions from the host and fans, and later signing autographs. 'Minecon 2013' ' ' The Creature Panel Following Mojang's announcement that Minecon would be held in Orlando, Florida, Kootra tweeted out that the group would be attending. It was confirmed during 24 Hour LiveSCREAM 2013 that the Creatures would be holding a panel. The event, held on Minecon Day 1, was attended by James, Immortal, Sly, Dan and Jordan, where they released a video of them playing Minecraft and holding raffles for the fans who had attended their event. PAX (Penny Arcade Expo) PAX is a biannual gaming convention held in Seattle and Boston. PAX is designed to give equal attention to console games, computer games, and tabletop games. It was originally started by the authors of Penny Arcade ''in 2004, and has grown significantly since. PAX East 2012 On April 4, 2012, Nova, Gassy, Danz, Seamus, and Sly flew out to PAX East in Boston. They were also joined by ImmortalHD, Paintball Kitty, AshhBearr, and LolRenaynay. They spent a lot of time meeting with fans, and signing autographs. In addition Dan encouraged any fans that saw him to hug him. On the second day of PAX, Dan made an appearance as BatDanz and on the third day, Nova made an appearance as Bunny (pictures above). Some of the notable booths they visited include, the Max Payne 3 booth, and Far Cry 3 booth. The third and final day of PAX they had a large meetup with fans behind the Wargaming booth. Outside the convention they went to a party hosted by Rooster Teeth, and hung out with other YouTubers, and Twitch.tv personnel. Creature Meet-Up Held behind the Wargaming booth on the last day of the expo. PAX Prime 2012 In August 2012, the Creatures attended PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. For the first time ever all 8 Creatures were together. However, Sp00n did not appear in any Creature Hub videos for obvious reasons. Multiple coverage videos were uploaded to the Creature Hub, This was the first event in which Sly had a "Sly Vs." Video on The Creature Hub channel which features him interviewing cosplayers and random people (He has done one at all conventions he has attended since. Other coverage includes a video of BatDanz and his Adventures at PAX and the creature fan meetup (see below). The Creatures were joined by many other YouTubers such as Diction, Renee, AntVenom, and many others. This was the last time Gassy attended an event with the creatures. PAX East 2013 In March 2013, James, Jordan, Sly, and Ze attended PAX East 2013 in Boston. They went to several booths and James met Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels. They uploaded several videos to the Hub of random shenanigans. James also met with Chilled, who he hadn't been seen or talked to since Chilled left the Creatures. They appeared together in a picture on James' Twitter which makes it seem as if they've made up. The Creatures also met with several other YouTubers. They also made a 3 hour long episode of Creature Talk, talking about what happened at PAX with special guest Immortal HD. PAX Prime 2013 In August/September 2013, the Creatures attended PAX Prime 2013 in Seattle, Washington. For the first time ever all 8 Creatures(Jordan, James, Sly, Dan, Aleks, Seamus, and Ze, Sp00n) have attended and can be seen in the same photo. Creature's Close friend Kevin(TomAnex) can be seen in the same photo as well. All creatures except Seamus can be seen in this video. They were sponsored by Verizon, and were sent an Android phone. DICE Awards DICE Awards 2013 In early February 2013, Dan, James, and Jordan attended the DICE Awards 2013 in Las Vegas. This is the only event attended by the Creatures thus far that wasn't an actual gaming convention. For James this was his first time dressing nicely. The Creatures got to meet Robert Bowling, and James took a picture with host, Chris Hardwick, whom he had a conversation on Twitter with during the show after yelling loudly. E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) The Electronic Entertainment Expo, commonly known as E3, is an annual trade fair for the computer and video games industry presented by the Entertainment Software Association (ESA). It is used by many video game developers to show off their upcoming games and game-related hardware. E3 is commonly held in late May or early June of each year at the Los Angeles Convention Center (LACC) in Los Angeles. E3 2012 On June 4, 2012, Danz, Nova, Kootra, Gassy, and Seamus, flew out to E3 in Los Angeles, and met up with Ze. They found out that since they had normal passes, as opposed to media ones, they had to wait in lines. Creature Meet-Up Held under the Spec Ops: The Line banner at the LA Convention Center. It was on June 6, 2012. E3 2013 James and Jordan flew out to Los Angeles on Monday June 11, 2013 to attend E3, and met up with Ze like last year. Unlike the previous year, the group obtained media passes, granting them access into more booths and events. They went to the Microsoft press conference, Dan flew out later that day, since he didn't get into the Microsoft press conference. The group also attended EA's press conference. On Day 2, the group interviewed the developer of ''PAYDAY 2 and played several demos on the show floor. During their second room tour, they were too loud at 2 AM, and a security guard had to come knock on their door. They also attended The Alienware party, and hung out with other youtubers such as Immortal and Chilled. After E3 Ze flew out to the Creature House with them. They did a 3 Hour episode of Creature Talk, featuring 6/7 of the Creatures (Sp00n did not attend) and Immortal as a guest. The group gave impressions on: *PAYDAY 2 *Beyond: Two Souls *The Witcher 3 *Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Destiny *Project Spark *Dead Rising 3 *The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC *inFAMOUS: Second Son *Batman: Arkham Origins Denver Comic-Con Denver Comic-Con 2012 A minor convention the Creatures attended, no footage was uploaded to the Creature Hub. All of the Creatures that live in the Creature House attended. The only coverage of the event was a small video Seamus uploaded. Seamus, James, and Dan purchased mini statues of various characters from video games and comic books. These statues can be seen in their rooms. Denver Comic-Con 2013 The Creatures attended Denver Comic-Con 2013. Like the previous year, no footage was uploaded except for a few small videos, such as Dan's montage. Dan, James, Jordan, and Sly attended, along with Monica and Aleks. It is unkown if Seamus attended, since he was not on the Creature Talk episode talking about it. RTX (Rooster Teeth Expo) RTX 2012 Jordan, Dan, Seamus, and Max attended the Rooster Teeth Expo. This event had a lot of coverage that was uploaded to the Hub. James did not attend for unknown reasons. Creature Meet-Up Held outside of the Austin Convention Center on July 7, 2012. RTX 2013 Jordan, Seamus, James, Dan, Sly, Sp00n and Immortal all attended RTX 2013. They had uploaded footage of their entire convention on The Creature Hub channel. They released shorts, animations and updates for the Hub. Immortal was also announced a Creature at this convention. Sp00n also publicly showed his face. The Creatures Panel : See The Creatures Panel San Diego Comic-Con International SDCC 2012 Dan, Jordan, Max, Seamus, and James all attended SDCC 2012. There was a lot of coverage of the event uploaded to The Creature Hub channel, and their individual channels. The Creatures attended various panels, and saw/met celebrities. SDCC 2013 James, Dan and Aleks all attended SDCC 2013. They were not exactly happy to see their hotel room especially after they smelled the box, which was the source of the awful stench the smelled when they first came in. So they went to a different hotel after checking out. After RTX (Robin Tryout Expo) Batdanz found two candiates. Robin #1(James) and Robin #2 (Aleks) went on a bunch of misadventures to get the next postition as Robin such as getting a free pretzel and getting a phone number. Meanwhile Batdanz was talking to the new Alfred candiate and the Joker. Finally Batdanz chose Robin #2 to become Robin or Roleks. Angry and depressed, Robin #1 thus became El Luchador!!! Gamescom Gamescom 2012 (Germany) Dan and James attended gamescom 2012 in Germany. They posted several videos, mainly shenanigans in their hotel room, but none in the actual event. This is the first time any Creatures have attended a convention outside of the U.S. Category:Event